In mobile communication systems a mobile station may be connected to multiple base stations at the same time. In this case, frequency-offset correction in the mobile station is typically not done separately for each base station. Instead, frequency offset correction aims at correcting offsets of the frequency generating device. Usually, only a single device is used as a reference for frequency generation. Therefore, if frequency-offset estimates are obtained by measurement from a plurality of signal sources such as, for example, base stations to which the mobile station is connected, a strategy has to be devised of how to combine these multiple frequency-offset estimates into a single value, i.e. an overall frequency-offset estimate. As the reception performance and transmit frequency offset on the uplink of a mobile station sensitively depends on the compensation of frequency-offsets, an efficient strategy for combining the frequency-offset estimates into a single value is desirable.
Further, quantities representative of signal-to-noise ratios of signals in a radio receiver are known to be necessary for many applications and are used in a radio receiver for a variety of computations. Therefore, efficient algorithms and circuitry to generate signal-to-noise estimates in a radio receiver are desirable.